Facsimile
by iRocka
Summary: CSI:WWE CROSSOVER. Randy Orton, OC, Calleigh Duquesne, Nick Stokes, etc. One day, a little girl disappears and no one can find her. That day, a little girl's memory is reborn, too. Don't be fooled by the beating of your heart. Don't be fooled by dejavu.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI who appears on television and neither do I own any WWE Superstar who appears in this story. Most of the addresses are made up as well as the locations. Any brand or trademark that is noticeably used in companies, etc. does not belong to me.**

"_Police units, we have a 207 and a 503 at 14-C McArthur Avenue corner Roosevelt Road. Suspect has taken a child by the name of Denise Orton and is headed south towards James Exit. Requesting for medical help here in 14-C. Five civilians down. Over._"

The police scanners rang wild throughout all of St. Louis. All the police cars suddenly went ablaze and went tracking down the said suspect. Everyone suddenly got into a rush as the midday crisis struck with a vengeance leaving no man or woman, police or forensic scientist, idle.

Michelle Valdez's forensic team rushed immediately to the initial crime scene. The group, consisting of four transferees from out-of-state CSI teams and Valdez, went through the yellow police tape and surveyed the huge mansion before them. Standing in line were ballistics expert Calleigh Duquesne and Dr. Alexx Woods from Miami, Det. Stella Bonasera from New York and Nick Stokes from Las Vegas. In front of them all stood their team leader, St. Louis native Michelle Valdez.

"Looks like someone had a little too much fun with bullets." Calleigh said as she looked around the front lawn and saw three dead guards.

"Either that or he was just trigger happy today." Nick replied.

They all walked through the cement pathway and scanned the area for anything that wasn't in place. Officer Gary Houston, head of St. Louis Police, walked up to them and filled them in on what happened.

"Denise Kaye Orton. Five-year old brunette, green-eyed girl, Daughter of WWE Superstar Randy Orton, just woke up and was eating her cereal when three masked men came barging in the house. They shot all three guards up front and the two maids that were inside. They took the girl and blew this joint." He said.

"Where was Mr. Orton while all this was happening?" Michelle asked.

"He was at an early press conference to promote their upcoming pay-per-view. He got home around 9, saw the place all messed up and searched for his daughter. She was gone." Gary replied.

"Then who reported the barging in?" Stella asked.

"One of the guards did before he was shot. The police came just as the kidnappers were driving away in one of Orton's cars, a black state-of-the-art Hummer H2. They ran after them and called you guys. Orton came home, went ballistic, and now he's just quite the little firecracker."

"Where's the mother?" asked Calleigh.

"Deceased. She died giving birth to Denise."

The whole team went through the house and spread out their search. Alexx worked on one of the maid's bodies and checked out the damage. "What do we have here, Alexx?" Michelle asked.

"Through and through. Bullet went in the left chest and right through the heart. It exited on her upper left back. Caused immediate death. Looks like all of them had the same shot. Shooters must have had quite the aim." Alexx reported.

Calleigh came in and knelt down beside the body. She swabbed the black powder found near the entrance wound and spoke, "Gunpowder near the wound indicates she was shot at point blank range."

"Alexx, were the others shot in the same way?" Michelle asked as she placed her hands on her hips and thought.

"No. Only the maids were at point blank range. The men outside were shot from a distance, but the bullet still went through and through." Alexx replied.

"Which means…" Michelle started.

"…the bullets are somewhere out here." Calleigh continued while standing up and looking around the floor for bullets.

"If the maid was right here, and she was shot from this angle, then maybe, just maybe… the bullet would land…" Michelle traced the pattern of the bullet with her eyes and ended up on the living room couch. "…over there."

Calleigh walked over to the couch and looked around the area. Then, just beside one of the coffee table's legs, she found the bullet. "Found it, 'chelle." She said.

She placed the ruler beside the bullet and took pictures of it. "10.9 millimeters. It's a .44 Magnum." Calleigh said, her expertise showing through.

"…And we've got another bullet over here." Michelle said as she crouched down and tucked her brunette hair behind her ears. Calleigh came over and placed another ruler beside the bullet. After taking the pictures, she said, "It's another .44 Magnum. Either they had identical guns or the same man killed these two women."

Michelle stood up and looked around. Nothing was out of place except for the chair where Denise was seated before she was taken. "It's strange, Calleigh, that if the men barged in here forcibly, how could there be no signs of struggle?" Michelle asked.

"Inside job, maybe?" Calleigh answered.

"Or a clean job." Michelle replied. "No one rests until we've found the girl. We've got twenty-four hours before they kill her or do something else to her."

The whole team came closer to Michelle as she spoke, "Calleigh, I want you to process the living room up to the front porch. See if the kidnappers left any trace or anything that might lead us to where they're taking her. Alexx, I need a report on the exact time these people were shot. Plus, give me the bullets ASAP."

"Nick, process the outside of the house from the front gate to the backyard and everything else. See if there's anything out of place. Stella, you do the kitchen and the garage. Since they took the Hummer, they might have taken or left something else." She assigned.

The whole team responded with, "I'm on it."

"Alright, hurry up, people. The clock is ticking. Let's go!" Michelle said.

While the rest were doing the gathering of fingerprints and other collectible evidence, Michelle got enough courage to walk outside and talk to the child's ballistic father. "Mr. Orton…" she called the attention of the man who was half-screaming at Officer Houston. Randy turned around.

"Mr. Orton, I'm Michelle Valdez, head of this CSI team. Would you mind if I had a word with you?" she asked politely.

"Why would you want to have a word when you could be somewhere out there actually LOOKING FOR my daughter?" the angered father shouted.

"I understand, sir, and my team is currently processing the crime scene. But I'm going to need to ask you some questions so that we can put together the whole incident." She said calmly.

"Fine! Ask away! If it's going to help!"

"Now, Mr. Orton, where exactly were you this morning?"

"I already told you guys a million times, I was at a press conference! If you don't believe me, half the world can bear witness to my presence there! It was televised!" Randy said, exasperated.

Michelle nodded, "And what exactly did you see when you got home?"

"When I got here, the whole house was quiet! I ran in; found the guards and the maids. I ran upstairs to check on my daughter and she wasn't there! I went outside and saw all the police officers suddenly coming and checking up on all that shit you guys check up on! Someone called the cops before I was able to." He explained, a little more calmly this time.

"Sir, do you know anyone who would want to do this to you or your daughter?" she asked.

"No! I don't! Okay? I don't. I don't know anyone who'd want to do this to me or my little girl." He replied.

"Michelle!" Stella called out and came to the front door. "There's something you need to see."

Michelle excused herself and ran in behind Stella. They went over to the kitchen and Stella pointed at the refrigerator door. On it, a printed out note was posted. It read…

_MIRROR MIRROR ON THE WALL  
__WHO REMEMBERS THIS ALL?  
__THE CLOCK'S TICKING, TICK TOCK  
__WHERE INK VINES LEAVE MARKS_

"It's hardly poetry, if I'd say so myself." Calleigh said as she came closer.

"Hey 'chelle. Outside's pretty much clear." Nick said as he walked in. "I got some evidence but I'm not entirely sure if it's really connected. They're a clean pack of guys."

Nick, what's the date today?" Michelle asked out of the blue as she stared at the posted note on the fridge.

"Uhm… November 18." He replied, puzzled. He read the note they were all staring at and said, "Hey, maybe it's some kind of reference or something…"

"Two years ago. November 18. 5-year old girl, brunette, green eyed, was taken from her house early morning." Michelle said, still dazed.

"Wasn't that…" Calleigh started.

"…the one where everyone in the house was killed. Except the mom who wasn't there." Michelle said.

"But, the killer never went after the mom in the previous case." Stella said.

"That's the point, Stella. He never came after her because we got to him before he was able to." Michelle said.

"Wasn't that guy the one who escaped the day that he was supposed to be executed?" Nick said.

"Now he's doing it all again, Nick." Michelle said. "An exact same crime."

"What about the ink vines?" asked Calleigh.

They all wondered for a minute before Stella's eyes found something interesting. "Michelle." She said and motioned towards the man who was standing just outside the window. Michelle's eyes caught the sight and they all immediately ran outside.

"Mr. Orton!" Michelle shouted.

"What?" Randy replied arrogantly and turned around.

"The kidnapper. He's coming after you." She said.

* * *

**There you have it, folks. The first chapter to a crossover between CSI and WWE. Hope you guys let me know what you think of it so far. Criticisms are always welcome.**

**Read and review!**

**-**_**veracruzortongal**_

* * *


End file.
